Shades of Red
by Ferren-Z-one
Summary: A year and a half passed since Aichi returned to Kai and his friends only to have Ren vanish soon after Aichi's return. Ren is missing for a year and a half and it seems his friends moved on and enjoying the new peace but when there is a new transfer student at Aichi's school . Aichi realizes his new found peace has ended. What happened to Ren?
1. Moving Passed the Sadness

**-Prologue-**

_What…is happening..? Why can't I move? Why can't I see or hear anything? Aichi… ? Kai! Tetsu! Where are you? I'm scared. _

The room echoed with electronic sounds like that you would hear from a computer. It was dark and the only lights came from the dim yellow overhead lights hanging over on the ceiling. Three beings stood beside a large stasis tube as they began to write down results from their many different tests. Otherwise, the room is silent.

In the tub was a person with a thin frame and brilliant red hair. He was motionless in the tank as he floated in the water. A big oxygen mask was secured upon his face. The beings in the lab coats began to chatter among one another.

"_His readings are off the charts!" _

"_It's the subject we have been waiting for!" _

"_Void will be most pleased with these results." _

"_Soon, with this subject, Void will have the world." _

"_**All praise the void." **_

It's been a year since Aichi return to his mates, his friends, and his team. He was welcomed back with open arms and then there was peace. Kai was at ease for the first time in a long while. The days consisted of going to school and going to Card Capital right after, playing Vanguard. This was the peace that Kai Toshiki always wanted. To be surrounded by his mates was something he longed for and finally they were whole again.

It didn't last for long.

A month after Aichi was found, there was a news broadcast. A brand new company appeared and it seemed harmless at first. They mostly dealt with pharmaceuticals and the main product they produce was simple aspirin. It was odd how quickly this company formed and moved into the city but no one paid them no mind. Aichi and his friends paid it no mind and continue on with their peaceful days. Nothing at that point would break that peace.

No one notices the sudden disappearance of the head of the Foo Fighter's team. It happened a month just after the company appeared. Somehow, Ren vanished without a trace. Asaka and Tetsu looked and looked for a week straight coming up with nothing. Then the police got involved and Ren's face was plastered all over major news networks.

Kai and everyone in Card Capital was in shock when the news aired on the tv in the card shop. The brunette stared in awe of the situation and didn't make a sound. Aichi could only tear up at the information. The small teen was shaking from both shock and sadness. Misaki remained stoic but on the inside she was worried. Why would Ren go missing? Did he get himself lost somewhere or was he kidnapped? The second thought scared her. It scared her to death. Yes, Ren annoyed her but she would never wish for this to happen on him. They joined the search party and visited Ren's most visited places. He wasn't found.

Three long months pass slowly. The search was eventually called off and everyone went back to their daily lives. What could they do? It was most likely that Ren was dead by then. Asaka took it hard. She was determined to find her friend. She kept looking for weeks after but still came up with nothing. She didn't stop crying for weeks after. Tetsu felt lost but kept himself busy with the school. He wouldn't let it fall because Ren was gone. He had faith that Ren would return and when he did, everything would be just how he left it. There were times where Tetsu would cry, in silence and alone. Ren was someone he knew for so long and in an instant, he was gone. He missed him so much and it tore him up inside to not have him there.

Kai had shut himself up after the search was called off. Not even Aichi could openly talk to him. Ren was gone and he would most likely never see him again. It pained him. It felt like a piece of his heart died. The piece that Ren had planted when they first met and became friends, that piece was gone. Will it ever return? Kai did not know but he locked himself up again.

Aichi cried endlessly. He searched hard from morning until dusk. He pushed himself and cried when they couldn't find him. The boy became swallowed up by depression and his mother decided to take Aichi to therapy in order to help ease his sadness. It helped slightly to talk about his feelings, but nothing would help get rid of the hole in his heart. Like Kai , Ren had left a hand print on his heart. It felt like the laugher in his life was gone. Aichi missed Ren. At night, every time he got ready for bed, Aichi would pray for Ren's safe return.

Time passed as it soon became a year and half later.

**-Chapter One: Moving Passed the Sadness- **

Aichi was now in the middle of his second year of high school. The blue haired teen decided to grow out his hair in memory of his missing friend. Each morning, Aichi would brush how his hair and tie it up in a high pony tail. It was the same this morning as well. Aichi changed out of his pjs and into his black school uniform.

On his desk was a simple picture of Ren with a white ribbon around the frame. Aichi refused to use a black ribbon because he knew that Ren had to be alive somewhere. The white symbolized his hope that someday, Ren would return. Aichi turned and smiled down at the picture of Ren. It was of them together at mall. The photo was from one of those photo booths and Ren dragged him in. Aichi got it framed.

"Good morning, Ren-kun. Maybe today will be the day you will come home to us. Please return safely and soon. I miss you so much. "He said to the photo as he brought his hands together in a prayer formation. He then bowed and headed out of the room as he grabbed his school bag. He was going to be late if he didn't hurry.

Aichi ran down the side walk with a sucker in his mouth. Along the way he spotted Misaki and Asaka. The blue haired girl decided it was best to change schools. It was too hard for her to be at Ren's when he wasn't there. The memories were too much for her to take. So, she decided to transfer.

"Good morning!" Aichi greeted cheerfully. He smiled up at the two.

Misaki waved and Asaka smiled. "Aichi" Asaka began. "How can you do this each day? How can you be so cheerful? "

Aichi blinked. "Oh. Well. I know Ren-kun would be sad if we were all sad. So I decided to be happy for him. When he comes back, he will return to happy faces. You know? " he tried to explained. Asaka blinked and smiled weakly.

"That is a good way to think of it Aichi. I'm glad you are dealing with his disappearance well. I know he would be happy to see you happy." She told.

Aichi nodded. "Asaka-san, how are you doing? You were really close to Ren. If you need to talk to anyone. We will listen and try to help you."

Asaka smiled again. "I'm fine. Slowly I'm getting over my sad feelings and able to function. Misaki has helped me a lot."

Misaki simply nodded and continue to walk with them. Aichi smiled at them both. "Why not we have lunch together? My mom made lots of food and so I can share some. Do you like omelets'?"

The girls smiled at each other and then nodded. Aichi smiled and ran ahead. "Alright! I'll see you at lunch!" he told and ran towards the school gate.

"He is trying so hard to be happy…isn't he? He doesn't want anyone to be sad. I guess he gets that from Ren. Ren would do the same thing when Tetsu or I felt sad. He would be silly to make us feel better." Asaka told.

Misaki looked at her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Asaka. Have faith. I know Ren will return. "

The blue haired girl nodded and walked past the school gate with Misaki.

Soon it was first period and Aichi walked over to his desk and got settled. It was by the window and he liked to look out at the trees and get lost in his thoughts. The students began to pour in. The teacher walked in and wrote a name on the chalk board. It read lets welcome the new student: HIkaru Fuuichi.

The teacher smiled as the bell rang. "Alright everyone. Hello, hello. Please get settled. " he told.

The students sat down and began to pay attention. Aichi turned and looked ahead at the teacher and blinked a few times. A new student? How odd. The teacher smiled as the door opened up and a rather tall red headed boy walked in. He had short hair that was gelled back. His eyes were covered in thick black sunglasses. This boy bowed.

"Greetings." He spoke. His voice was light and held politeness within it. Aichi blinked a few times again. That shade of red reminded him of Ren. He began to feel sad. He missed him. The teacher began to speak up.

"This is Hikaru Fuu. He is a transfer student from Osaka. Please make him feel at home. "The teacher said with a smile. "Go on Hikaru-san. Please tell us a few things about yourself. I'm sure the students here are curious as to why you have to wear your sun glasses even indoors."

Fuu nodded. "You see, I have a eye condition. My eyes are very sensitive to any kind of light and when exposed it will trigger a severe headache. So my doctor says I have to wear shades all the time where there is light. "He explained.

The students began to speak to themselves. The teacher raises his hands. "Okay, settle down." He told and then looked at Fuu. "Why not sit in the desk behind Mr. Sendou. "He told. Fuu nodded and walked towards Aichi.

Aichi began to panic a bit and looked down at his desk as the red headed transfer student walked by. Fuu sat behind Aichi and smiled down at the boy. "Hello." He greeted. "What is your name?" he asked.

The blue haired teen felt nervous. "A-Aichi" he said shyly. There was something intimating about the transfer student. It could be the sun glasses but he could swear he felt him glare down at him. "It's a pleasure. "

Fuu smiled and noticed something inside Aichi's desk .It was a deck box. " Oh? You play Cardfight! Vanguard as well? I have a deck of my own." He told. Aichi blinked and began to calm down a bit. He turned and smiled.

"Oh. Well, there is club here after school. You should come and play with me and my friends. I can show you around later. " Aichi told. Fuu nodded and look ahead to listen to the teacher's lecture. Aichi smiled and did the same. Maybe this was a good chance to make a new friend.

Soon, school was over. Aichi was speaking with Fuu as he showed him around. "If you don't mind me asking, how well can you see through those thick sun glasses? I can't see your eyes at all." Aichi told. Fuu chuckled at the boy.

"I can see just fine. It's like wearing normal sunglasses but all the time. " Fuu explained as they walked down the stairs that led to the vanguard room. Naoki's voice could be heard.

"My turn! LIMIT BREAK!" Naoki shouted.

Aichi and Fuu stood in the doorway to the club. Aichi smiled at Fuu. "This is our club. It's a bit small but we have fun. " he told. Fuu walked in with the other and looked around. He bowed to everyone.

"Hello, my name is Hiakru Fuu. It's a pleasure to meet all of you." The red head said.

Misaki blinked a few times. "You must be the transfer student."

"Yes, ma'am." Fuu replied.

The girl blinked. "Misaki is fine." She told and looked away.

Asaka was staring off into space and didn't seem to care much. Naoki stopped playing and walked over to Fuu. "hmmmmmmm? Dude, why are you wearing sun glasses?"

"I have a eye condtion." Fuu replied.

Kourin walked in "A new member?" she asked as she walked over. She looked him over. "You have to beat one of us in order to join our club. "she told sternly.

Fuu smiled. "I can't wait. "

"But Kourin-san, the introductions aren't finished." Aichi told.

"It can't wait to see if he even makes it. " Kourin told bluntly.

Naoki blinked "Okay who is going to fight?"

"Me." Kourin told.

"Don't you think that is a bit too hard for new members?" Asaka piped in.

"It doesn't concern you, newbie. " Kourin frowned at Asaka.

The girl rolled her eyes and looked back out the window. Misaki frowned at that. "Kourin. It's fine if he fights a different person."

"No. I want to fight him." Kourin said. "Something inside me is telling me to fight him. "

Fuu smiled. "I don't mind."

Kourin continue to frown. "Come here then. I won't go easy even if you are new student."

Fuu walked over to the table and smiled more. It was rather sly and different from his polite one he showed earlier. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

The blonde girl took out her deck and set it on the table. "Then let's begin." She told as she set her starter out and Fuu did the same. Then both yelled out in unison.

"Stand up, my Vanguard!"


	2. Dream Devourers

**-Chapter 2: Dream Devourers.- **

"W-What is that clan!? " Kourin gasped. It was one she never heard of before.

Fuu chuckled and tilted his head to the side. "It's an ancient clan called Dream Devourers "he smirked. "They eat people's dreams." He told. He began to chuckle rather darkly. The other members of the club began to watch in a mix of shock and horror.

Fuu then removed his sun glasses and let them drop on the floor. Everyone was shocked speechless. Asaka stood up rapidly.

"R-R-Ren-sama?!" she gasped. Fuu looked identical to Ren but something was off. Something wasn't right. Fuu's eyes were black with a red ring in the middle. They begin to glow and the room was surrounded by darkness.

Misaki and Naoki looked around rapidly. "What is this place?" Naoki gasped. It felt cold, lonely and something else. Aichi took a step forward towards Fuu.

"Hikau-san..?" he asked. "What…is this…? "

Fuu looked up and a twisted, insane smirk appeared on his face. "All. Praise Void." He told. "You are going to regret playing against me, my lady. You cannot escape the power of Void! You will bare witness to a world reborn!"

"What shit are you spewing?!" Kourin snapped. "You won't beat my Link Jokers!"

"It's such a weak and outdated clan. " Fuu retorted. "Shall we begin? " He drew his first card and began his turn. "I should also mention if you lose against me that your dreams will be forfeit to all powerful Void!"

"You won't win!" Kourin snapped. "Just shut up and take your turn!"

Fuu smirked and chuckled. "You're such an impatient girl. I wonder how you will be without your dreams."

Kourin stood no chance against Fuu. The girl lost to a double critical and a 40,000 Legion that negated grade 0's to be used as guarding for the turn. Kourin stood in shock. The blonde fell to her knees and stared at Fuu in shock. The ring in Fuu's eyes began to glow and then Kourin began to glow as well. She let out a scream as an orb of pure light appeared in front of her. The girl's eyes became dull and she fell back against the ground. The light flew to Fuu. "This, my dear is your sweet dreams. "he smirked and brought the light to his lips and devoured it completely. "Your dreams have been eaten and given to Void. Be blessed that Void accepted such beautiful dreams!"

"Kourin!" Aichi yelled out and ran over to her. The girl was mumbling to herself and staring off blankly. Aichi shook her. "Kourin! Kourin!"

"Where are my…dreams? What was I going to become?" she asked. Her voice was monotone and lifeless. "My…what..? Who am I going to become? What...is my future?"

"Kourin!" Aichi yelled. He looked at Fuu. He sat her down gently and ran over to the red head. "Who are you!? Why do you look like Ren-san!? Why did you steal Kourin's dream!? "he was shaking with anger. "Give it back! Give back her dream!"

Fuu smirked. "I did warn her. "He laughed. "I don't know who this "Ren—san" is but we are children blessed by Void. Our savior will bring on Ragnarok! The rebirth of this world! " he laughed again and fell back against the ground laughing now hysterically. The darkness faded. Fuu began to slowly turn into red dust. He continues to laugh. "It will soon begin! "He yelled out and soon there was nothing left of the red head.

Aichi stared in shock. "What…is this? Void is back..? What? "he fell onto his knees trying to think. Naoki picked up Kourin.

"I'm taking her to the nurse!" He told. It was all he could think of doing. Misaki followed the boy out.

Asaka frowned, a few tears rolled down her cheeks. "Raganrok? …Void? ….why did he look just like Ren-sama?" she asked. She wiped her tears and moved over to Aichi and sat beside him "What should we do?"

Aichi looked up. "It…will be okay. "His voice was shaky. "Fuu…looked like Ren but why? It's a clue isn't it? This mean our Ren is still alive somewhere...right?" he didn't know but he wouldn't give up. Aichi looked down at the sunglasses that rested against the floor. Aichi picked them up and looked them over. There was a series of numbers and a logo imprinted on the side. "hmm? That logo…why is it familiar?"

Asaka blinked. "Can I see?" she asked.

Aichi handed the glasses to her and she began to look it over. "Aichi. Let me take these to Tetsu and Suiko. They are good at researching and what not. "She got up. "I'll call you when I find out something"

Aichi nodded and got up as well. He watched Asaka run out of the room quickly and out of the school. The teen sighed. "Ren-san…." He mumbled and then headed to the nurse's office to check on Kourin.

"How strange" Kai spoke up. "Aichi and the others are not here today…" he told glancing around. He then looked at Miwa who was working the counter since Misaki hadn't shown up yet.

"Yeah. Maybe they got caught up in things or something? You know how they get." The blonde chuckled.

Kai didn't seem convinced. Worry began to fill his mind. Why would he be worried now? He didn't know. Was it because he felt guilty for not finding Ren? Or was it because of the last words they spoken were so cruel?

"_Why do you have to feel that way!? " Kai snapped_

"_Toshiki…"Ren spoke up softly. _

"_You have no right to call me that!" Kai snapped. "You came back and messed everything up! It was better if you just stayed gone and away from Aichi! " _

Kai winced at the words that replayed in his mind. The brunet grasped his hair and his nails dug into his sculpt. He began to shake.

"Toshiki!" Miwa yelled and hurried over to him. He helped the other find a chair. "Shh.." he cooed and pulled the other close. "Its okay, Toshiki." He stroked the other's hair. "Calm down….it will be okay."

"It will never be okay…"Kai whispered out.

"Toshiki….I-" Miwa was cut off by the sound of the door opening.

"Oh my." Spoke a female voice. "Is the store closed already?"

Kai and Miwa glanced at the door and blinked a few times. Standing there was a girl dressed in Lolita style clothing and in all white. The skirt was short, puffy and lacy. The skirt was a sold white made from satin. Her top had long sleeves with lace over top of it. The lace on both the top and the skirt made different flower patterns. The top also covered most of her neck and there was lace there too. A white ribbed was tied around her legs and attached to her high heels.

The girl was sporting brilliant red hair that was tied up in pig tails. On each side of her head was some of her thick red hair that formed a bun. In her gloved hands was an umbrella which she twirled a round. On her face was a thick pair of black sunglasses. The red headed girl giggled happily. "I was hoping for some fun."

Kai blinked and felt guilt and regret hit his chest. The girl's hair was a similar shade of red. It reminded him of Ren's. Kai looked away and got up. "Miwa. I'm going to go home now. I'll see you later." He said softly.

Miwa nodded. "Okay. I'll see you later. I'll bring you some Thai food." He said. The brunet nodded and left. The blonde smiled at the girl. "So what can I do for you today miss?"

The girl giggled "My name is Suuki Moto. Would you like to play a game with me?" he asked in a cutesy voice as she held up a pink Vanguard deck box.

Asaka hurried to the Foo Fighter's g HQ. She pushed open the door and headed towards Tetsu's office. On the way she passed Sukio."Asaka?!" the light blue haired girl called out and followed her. "What is going on?"

Asaka pushed opened Tetsu's door and saw he was on the phone. The two girls walked in and Tetsu finished with is call.

"Asaka. It's been awhile" Tetsu greeted with a light smile. "Are you getting adjusted nicely at your new school?"

"I don't have time for that. "She handed him the pair of sun glasses. "Please. Can you find out about the numbers and the logo on these sunglasses?" she asked.

Tetsu blinked and took them. "Why these sunglasses?" he asked.

"It's a long story. Please! I'll explain everything to you but please find the information I need."

"Alright, alright. " Tetsu said. "Suiko, I believe this is more your department. Can you do this for me?"

The girl nodded and walked over and began to look up information on the computer on Tetsu's desk.

Asaka took a seat and began to speak. "I …think...I think Void is back..."

That got Tetsu's attention. His face turned serious. "Tell me what happened, Asaka."

Aichi, Misaki and Naoki headed to Card Capital. "You think Kourin will be okay? I hope they can help her." Misaki told.

"We didn't have a choice. The nurse is taking her to the hospital. I don't think any of them can help her. We have to figure out how get her dreams back."

"Yes. We will! We just have to fight Void and kick its ass again!" Naoki told.

"I don't think it be that simple…"Aichi told.

The three soon arrived at Card Capitol to find the door open and no one around. "Miwa? Kai?" Misaki called inside. She walked in and looked behind the counter and say Miwa collapsed there. His deck scattered on the floor around him and as well as red dusts. The girl gasped. "Miwa!" She knelt down and turned him.

His warm gray eyes once full of life were now lifeless. He kept mumbling to himself. "My…dream? Who was I going to become? My future..My…who am I suppose to be? Who..am I going to become?"

Misaki's eyes widen. "Miwa! "She yelled. The others ran in and gasped.

"Just...like Kourin." Aichi said shivering.

Naoki frowned. "We should call Kai."

Aichi nodded and took out his cell phone and dialed Kai's number. Soon the other picked up. "Kai-kun. Please come back to Card Capital! Something happened to Miwa!"

Aichi hung up the phone just as Shin and Sub Manger walked in carrying bags of snacks. "I'm back! Thanks for watching the store Miwa!" he said cheerfully. He then drop his things and hurried over.

"What happened? " Shin asked. "Miwa? What is wrong?"

"We found him like this. " Misaki said.

"Should I take him to the hospital?" Shin told. "Why does he keep mumbling about dreams?"

"Something happened today at school."Aichi told. He looked scared. "It's hard to explain."

Shin frowned "Take a breath, Aichi. Calm down and tell me when you are ready."

Aichi nodded and found a seat. Shin got up and put the closed sign on the door just as Kai rushed in and over to Miwa. His green eyes widen. "Taishi…?" he asked out of breath. He knelt down. "Taishi?...hey..Taishi…"

Miwa only continued the mumbling. Kai looked at Aichi. "What happened?" he asked as calmly he could.

"It's a long story…"


	3. We will look for you

**-Chapter three: We will look for you.- **

"So you are telling me that Void has returned and he is using Cardfighters that look just like Ren to steal other Cardfighters dreams?" Kai asked.

"Yes." Aichi said. "I think that is what is happening. "

Kai sat back in the chair. He glanced at Miwa who was sitting in a chair beside the brunet. He stared blankly and kept mumbling to himself. Kai frowned and brushed some of Miwa's bangs out of his eyes. "Taishi…please…come back." He said. He couldn't lose another friend. "I...can't lose you…"

Aichi touched Kai's hand. "It will be fine. We will get Miwa's and Kourin's dreams back and they will be normal again. "

Kai glanced at the other and gave a weak nod. He then looked at Miwa and pulled his hand away. "So…What is Ragnarok?"

"I don't know…Fuu said it was a rebirth of the world? So I'm guessing Void wants to remake Earth." Misaki told.

Kai frowned and glared at the wall. "Void…." He slammed his fist down on the table. "It keeps in interfering…we are now faced with these fighters that use a clan that we know nothing about. How can we fight like this? How?"

Aichi sighed "I don't know...The clan seems very strong."

The door rang as it was pushed opened. Misaki looked over "Sorry we are clos-"her eyes widen.

"It seems the wind has changed in here as well." Leon told. His face was serious. Standing beside him was Koutei who smiled.

"It's been awhile everyone. " the emperor told.

Aichi blinked. "Leon? Koutei? What are you doing here?"

Leon walked over and looked at Aichi long hair. "It suits you." He told. He then looked at Miwa and frowned. "So. They are here too…?" he asked.

Aichi nodded. "Do you know something?" he asked.

Leon nodded as Koutei did too. "A little bit. "he took a seat beside Kai.

"Ren Suzugamori's wind has vanished completely. It has been gone for over a year. "He began and looked at Kai and then at Aichi. "He has something to do with the strange fighters…"

"Fuu did look just like Ren. His hair was really short and his eyes were black with red rings in it. "Aichi told.

"Those fighters are not human." Leon told. "Void is defiantly behind this. "He sighs and looks back Aichi. "The shaded fighter who wore sunglasses and had red hair came to my island. Jillian was the one that fought him and lost. She lost her dreams and the fighter turned into dust shortly after. "

"Just like Fuu did!" Naoki told.

Shin blinked. "That would explain why the floor had a bit of red dust on it."

"It seems they have very short life spans. Once they finish their mission, they die." Koutei told. He looked down sadly. "Yuri fought one and lost as well. Her dreams were taken."

Aichi began to think. "Do you think they are targeting players who used to be reversed? "he asked.

"I'm not sure if that is it or not." Leon told. "I did some research on the clan. Dream Devourers…" he shudders a bit. "Is one of the oldest clans on Cray. It took the might of all the clans in order to seal them away.

"No wonder they are so strong…." Misaki told with a frown. "Are they beatable?"

"I don't know. " Leon told. "They eat dreams of units and earthlings alike to get stronger…I'm sure the units on Cray are having trouble fighting them off."

Aichi sighed and looked at Kai who seemed to be focused on Miwa. The brunet seemed so worried about him.

"So what is our plan?" Naoki said.

"I think we should try and find Ren." Koutei said. "He seems to be at the center of it all."

"Do you think he is Reversed?" Aichi asked.

"No. Ren is too strong willed for that." Leon told. "I think we should find Ren and figure what Ragnarok is about."

Kai stood up. "We will find Ren this time without fail. We will get back Miwa's dreams. We will stop void." He said with determination. "We won't fail."

"Now that sounds like the Kai-kun I know!" Aichi said happily.

Kai just nodded with Leon smirked.

"That is all well and good but we have no leads." Misaki told.

"Then we will find some!" Naoki told. "We will track down big red and bring him back! We will stop void!"

"Oh my. Naoki is all fired up." Leon said with a light smile.

"You bet I am! I'm tired of all this Void bullshit!" Naoki yelled.

"Naoki please! Language!" Shin scolded.

Naoki blinked 'Sorry, Sorry."

Aichi's phone went off. He blinked and answered it."Asaka? Did you find anything?" There was a pause. "Alright. We'll see you in a bit. "he hung up.

"Asaka is bringing Sukio and Tetsu. They found information on the sunglasses."

Leon gave a nod. "Alright. Our strength right now is in numbers. We need to gather more Cardfighters who haven't fought against these Dream Devourers. "

Aichi nodded "So the plan is to gather Cardfighters and then search for Ren?"

"Yes. We can form teams if need be." Kai says.

Soon Asaka, Tetsu, and Suiko arrived. They walked in and looked at everyone. "Oh…hello." Asaka said. She glanced at Miwa and frowned. "Oh no…"

Kai frowned and looked away.

"Asaka. What did you find out?" Misaki asked.

"Not much but the sunglasses as the logo of that new pharmaceuticals company that was built some time last year."

Kai frowned. "It seems you think Ren is connected to it?"

"I don't know. It doesn't seem logical." Misaki told.

"I think we should check it out. " Tetsu told. "I'll do more research into this company."

Sukio nodded "I will help too. I know many hacking skills."

"I don't think we should do anything illegal…" Aichi told.

"We are desperate!" Asaka told.

Leon had gone silent. His eyes were close. He slowly stood up and stumbled a bit. Everyone turned and faced the blonde.

"Leon?" Naoki asked.

Leon lifted his head slowly and opened his eyes. They were red and they began to glow a pinkish swirly color.

"Leon?!" Koutei gasped.

Aichi's eyes widen. "This…this Psyqualia?! "

Leon opened his arms and a ball of light appeared. "Please…help me…it's dark…here….protect…dreams…I...Only have control…for a moment. Please…Aichi…Tecchan...Toshiki…help...me….please..." Leon spoke. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he walked over to Miwa and the light sank into Miwa's chest. "Protect…dreams…." "Ren-san!"

Aichi screamed. "Where are you?!

"Dark...Place… "

"Ren!" Kai cried out. "Ren…I'll save you…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry...for what I said to you. "the brunet's voice crack a bit.

"Toshiki…"Leon mumbled as he fell back and almost hits the ground but Koutei was there to catch him.

"Leon?" the emperor asked.

Leon stirred a bit and looked around. His eyes returned to normal. Slowly he reached up and touched his face. "These...are not my tears…"

"Guys..?" Miwa spoke out slowly and looked up. "What happened?" he asked.

"Taishi!" Kai moved over to him and looked him over. "…are you okay now?"

Miwa smiled weakly "I feel pretty dang tired…but I think I'm okay…why do you look like you are going to cry...everyone looks like they are going to cry."

Asaka held her mouth as the tears poured from her eyes. "Ren-sama...is alive…"

Misaki put a hand on Asaka's shoulder and smiled. "Yes, he wants to be found. "

Tetsu smiled. "I'm glad…that idiot."

Aichi smiled brightly. "We will find Ren-san! We have a solid clue now!"

"Do you think this company knows something about Ren?" Asked Naoki?

"I don't know...But we are going to find out." Kai told.

"Do you guys want to fill me in here?" Miwa asked rubbing the back of his neck.

As Aichi began to tell Miwa what happened and bringing him up to speed, Tetsu moved to Shin's computer and began to do some research. "We should use this as a base of sorts. "he told.

Shin nodded "I think that will be best. I'll help in any way I can."

Sub Manger let out a mew and trotted over to the sun glasses and began to sniff them.

"So now, we'll make teams…I think Tetsu and Suiko and Shin should be in charge of researching." Aichi said. "The rest of us need to bring in Cardfighters. "

Leon nodded. "Yes. We are going to need very strong fighters."

Machines beeped softly in a room. An older looking man stood outside of the tube. He sported faded red hair and had a few wrinkles on his chin and brow. His bread was beginning to gray. Crimson eyes fell on the being in the tank. "Soon Ren…my son. You will bring on Ragnarok that will usher in Void and bring in the rebirth. **All. Praise. The. Void**." He smirked.

The being in the tank remained motionless.


End file.
